No pudo ser
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Otro Ned/Ashara, esta vez segundo en el reto 101 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. r. martin.

-esta historia participa en el reto 101 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No pudo ser

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()

Va vestido de negro, como si ya estuviera preparado para su futuro como hermano juramentado. Ashara lo mira con ternura. Benjen no es más que un crío, hace poco que fue su decimocuarto día del nombre, pero ha tomado una decisión y el resto de la familia tiene que apoyarlo, aunque Ashara sabe que no es la única que desearía que se quedara un poco más. Quizá lo hubiera hecho si Lyanna aún viviera con ellos, pero Lyanna está en el sur siendo la señora de Bastión de tormentas. Ya solo quedan en el castillo ellos tres: Brandon, Ned y ella.

– Y pronto solo quedaremos vos y yo, mi señora –Comenta Brandon.

Lo dice en un tono casual, como si solo constatara algo que todo el mundo sabe, pero lo cierto es que a Ashara la noticia la pilla completamente desprevenida. Mira interrogante a Ned. Él aparta la mirada.

–Pensaba decíroslo esta noche. Me marcharé en unos días. Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de Foso Kaylin. Está abandonado y es la entrada al Norte. Si hubiera una guerra contra el sur, estaríamos desprotegidos.

Ashara no contesta. Sabe que lo que ha dicho Ned es verdad, ha escuchado a Brandon comentarlo alguna vez, pero tiene serias dudas de que ese sea el motivo de su marcha. Brandon tampoco dice nada y ashara no puede evitar preguntarse en qué está pensando su esposo, o más bien en quién está pensando. No lo culpa por tener infidelidades, al fin y al cabo ella es una dorniense, pero le molesta la falta de respeto hacia ella que supone el engaño. Al menos en Dorne los hombres y las mujeres tienen la decencia de reconocer que tienen amantes. No es algo malo como parecen creer en el resto de Poniente. Lo que a ashara sí que le parece verdaderamente malo es el hecho de mentir, como hace Brandon, aunque ella tampoco le está siendo del todo sincera. Ella tampoco le ha contado a Brandon que besó a Ned Stark y que él correspondió el beso. No le ha contado que está enamorada de él y que tiene la firme creencia de que él lo está de ella, de que ese es el motivo por el que se marcha lejos de allí.

Se pregunta por un momento cuál pensará Brandon que es la razón de la marcha de su hermano. Supone que la que ha dicho Ned. Al fin y al cabo no sería raro en él que decidiera hacer eso. Ned es la clase de persona que sacrificaría las comodidades de Invernalia para cumplir su deber como hermano. Es la clase de persona que está renunciando al amor por ese deber.

Ashara vuelve a pensar, como ya ha pensado infinitas veces antes, que la casaron con el Stark equivocado. Ya lo pensó en Harrenhal, cuando su madre le anunció su compromiso. No deja de parecerle irónico teniendo en cuenta cómo empezó su relación con los dos Stark, en el gran torneo. Allí Brandon se acercó para pedirle que bailara con él y con su hermano. Aceptó. Brandon era atractivo y estaba dispuesta a soportar un baile con el otro hermano, el de la cara mustia. Merecería la pena. Sin embargo, Brandon le resultó tremendamente aburrido, mientras que Ned, el de la cara mustia, comenzó a gustarle cada vez más a medida que pasaban los días.

Cuando, ya a punto de abandonar Harrenhal, su madre le anunció su compromiso con un Stark, ashara sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se empequeñeció cuando supo de cuál de los dos hermanos se trataba.

Dio igual, como da igual en ese momento. Está casada con Brandon, un hombre que no la ama y a quien ella no ama tampoco. No es un mal esposo, quitando el tema de las infidelidades. No la trata mal, no discuten y la deja bastante a su aire. No obstante, no es el hombre con el que ashara querría estar casada. El hombre con el que Ashara querría estar casada es ese que se irá en unos días, el que solo ha permitido que compartan un beso.

Ashara lo mira de reojo. Brandon ya se ha ido sin decir a dónde y están solos en la entrada. Él le devuelve la mirada. Parece un niño esperando una regañina, pero Ashara no se la va a dar. Está enfadada con él: por dejarla, por valorar su honor más que a ella, por no darse cuenta de que no están haciendo mal a nadie y mucho menos al propio Brandon. Mas no se lo va a demostrar. Él ha querido que no sean más que cuñados y eso es lo que van a ser.

Y así termina todo. Ned se queda esperando un reproche que nunca llega y Ashara, una conversación que él no tiene el valor de iniciar. El amor derrotado por el orgullo y el honor.

Vuelven a verse al cabo de los años. Ya no hay amor, ha pasado el tiempo; tampoco hay rencor ni ira. Se miran un instante, él apretando la mano de su esposa, ella con el menor de sus hijos en brazos. No hay tristeza en sus miradas, solo una especie de resignación y un pensamiento compartido: "No pudo ser".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados  
uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder:  
la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque ...  
¡No pudo ser!

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.


End file.
